A 2-azaadamantane is useful, for example, as an intermediate for a 2-adamantane-N-oxyl (AZADO) compound to be used as a catalyst for oxidation of an alcohol. As a method for its production, cyclization from an exomethylene form (e.g. Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1), cyclization from a ketal amide form (e.g. Non-Patent Document 1), cyclization from an azide form (e.g. Non-Patent Document 2), cyclization from an epoxy form (e.g. Non-Patent Documents 2, 3 and 4), cyclization from a diketone form (e.g. Non-Patent Documents 3 and 7), cyclization from a diene from (e.g. Non-Patent Documents 4 and 6) or cyclization of an N-chloroamide form (e.g. Non-Patent Document 5) is, for example, known.
Patent Document 1: WO2006/001387
Non-Patent Document 1: J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 128, No. 26, p. 8412 (2006),
Non-Patent Document 2: J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. I, p. 2529 (1983),
Non-Patent Document 3: J. Org. Chem., Vol. 46, No. 24, p. 4953 (1981),
Non-Patent Document 4: J. Org. Chem., Vol. 46, No. 17, p. 3483 (1981),
Non-Patent Document 5: J. Org. Chem., Vol. 43, No. 19, p. 3750 (1978),
Non-Patent Document 6: Chem. Ber., Vol. 106, p. 339 (1973),
Non-Patent Document 7: Chem. Ber., Vol. 97, p. 3480 (1964).